Regeneration of adrenal cortex: (1) To correlate the rate and pattern of protein synthesis, the synthesis of phospholipids, and ultrastructural recovery after ACTH administration; 2) To correlate Ca 2 ion content, ultrastructure and c-AMP-induced steroidogenesis; 3) To establish the nuclear-membrane-ER transformation as a general response associated with stimulated nuclear activity; 4) To test the effects of possible inducers on cultures of presumptive epidermis, neuro-ectoderm and mesoderm.